A Safe Place
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "For Want of an Annoying Little Dog" by SJSmith, written with permission. Taking care of the rescued dog makes Niles and Daphne see how lucky the are to have each other. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to S.J. Smith (SJSmith) for writing "For Want of An Annoying Little Dog" and allowing me to continue it. Because that story never revealed the new dog's name, I felt something needed to be done. And of course my love for N/D took the story in a certain direction, but I doubt anyone will mind! :)

"Ready to see your new home, girl?" Martin asked the dog in Daphne's arms. It was hard to believe it had only been a few days since the family had rescued this dog – this _pregnant_ dog – from her abusive owner. She had been cleared by the emergency vet, and now she was ready to come home. Martin still missed Eddie, his beloved canine. But everyone knew this dog needed a home more than Eddie ever did. Martin used his key to unlock the door.

Daphne stepped into the doorway and put the dog down. The whole family watched eagerly to see how she would react. To their complete surprise, she stood where she was and began barking uncontrollably at something invisible.

"What's going on?" Martin asked. "She seemed so happy at the vet's!"

"Well, Dad, perhaps she senses that another dog has been here. Or maybe she's frightened, still, from the abuse she's suffered. I shudder to think of what might've happened if we hadn't found her."

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't let her keep this up!" Martin knew only too well how the Elliot Bay Towers' condo board felt about animals who disturbed other residents.

"Perhaps she'd be more comfortable at our place," Daphne said to her fiancé.

"No! I said I didn't want a dog, and I meant it!" Niles answered immediately.

Daphne gave him a pleading look. "But this poor dog has been through so much. I'm sure after a good night's sleep, she'll feel a lot better. She obviously can't stay here tonight!"

"Yeah, come on, Niles. It'll just be for one night," Martin said.

Niles looked from his father to the woman he loved. At the sight of her beautiful brown eyes, he knew he had lost. "All right. But just for _one_ night!"

Daphne grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Niles. Now, what shall we call this dog?" The family had debated that question ever since the vet's office. Frasier had shot down most everyone else's suggestions, and the ideas Frasier had were promptly vetoed by Martin.

Suddenly, Niles had an idea. "How about Bella? After all, it's Italian for _beautiful_." He once again looked into Daphne's eyes.

"What do you think, girl?" Martin managed to bend down to the dog's height. "Should we call you Bella?" Without warning, Bella stopped her barking and licked Martin's hand. "Well, Bella it is, then!"

Though Bella had calmed a bit once she had a name, Martin still felt it wasn't wise for her to spend the night at Frasier's just yet. Somewhat reluctantly, Niles took Bella home with him. She seemed to like the accommodations at the Montana better than those at Elliot Bay. She did not bark as she had earlier. She eagerly ate some of the dog food Martin had given them. Niles noticed that, at the slightest command, Bella would back away, seemingly in fear. It made him remember how horribly she'd been treated by her previous owner.

Bella seemed content to sit on the floor while Niles and Daphne watched some television. Gradually, Daphne began to get tired. She and Niles turned off the TV and went upstairs. To their surprise, Bella followed them up. When they reached the bedroom door, Bella darted in as soon as the door had been opened. She hopped up onto the foot of the bed.

"Oh, no..." Niles said. "You can't sleep here."

But Bella wouldn't budge. She merely put her head down and stayed put.

"Come on, Niles, it's just for one night. She's carrying a whole litter of puppies; she's probably bloody tired!"

Niles nervously eyed the bed, thinking of all of the dog hair and germs potentially being deposited on his expensive bedspread. "All right," he sighed.

Daphne kissed him before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

A short while later, both Niles and Daphne crawled into bed. For a few moments, they lay there, watching Bella sleep peacefully.

Daphne broke the silence. "I look at Bella now, and I wonder how anyone could possibly beat her like that man did, whether she was pregnant or not!"

Niles gently took her hand. "Oh, my love, unfortunately, in this world, there are a lot of angry people. And sometimes they take their anger out on an innocent bystander." He nodded at the dog. "In my line of work, you often see the uglier sides of human nature."

"It breaks me heart to think of what that dog's been through. But when you think of all of the awful people there are out there, it really makes you grateful. I'm so glad I've found a man like you." Daphne kissed him deeply.

"Well, I cannot tell you how touched am that you reached out to help this poor dog so quickly. If it had been up to me, I would, of course, have been angry. But I know I wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to that man, even in order to save this dog's life."

"_I _didn't save Bella's life. We all did, Niles. Because of us, this one dog is sleeping safely tonight. I know she's your father's dog, but I really am getting rather attached to her."

"I am, too, my love." He felt a wave of tiredness. He caressed her cheek gently. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Daphne fell back onto the pillow, a smile on her face. There was no doubt that her dreams would indeed be pleasant.

Despite all of his apparent stuffiness, Daphne knew that Niles really did have a heart of gold, and she loved him for it.

**The End**


End file.
